The Queen of Fables
by inuyasharbd15fan09
Summary: A sorceress has arrived in Smallville after being spellbound into a book by a legendary beauty. Now, she’s out for revenge…and has her eyes set out on Chloe! Can Clark be her Prince Charming and save her from eternal sleep? Or will this fable have a tragi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own or am affiliated with the SMALLVILLE series aired on CW. The character and series belong to their respected owners. This fanfiction is truly for entertainment purpose. Thank you. **

**The Queen Of Fables**

**Summary: **

A sorceress has arrived in Smallville after being spellbound into a book by a legendary beauty. Now, she's out for revenge…and has her eyes set out on Chloe! Can Clark be her Prince Charming and save her from eternal sleep? Or will this fable have a tragic ending?

**Category: ****Romance/Action/Suspense**

**Pairing: ****Chlark**

**Time Line:**** Beginnings of Season 7**

**Chapter One: Once Upon a Time…**

"Mommy, read me a story?" the small child begged her mother. The woman paused, in mid movement of turning on the child's night-light and glanced back.

"Lauren, it's late. I'll read you a story on the road tomorrow, 'k?"

"Please Mom?! I promise I'll behave and won't bug you when you read to me." Lauren crawled from under her covers and knelt on the butterfly printed mattress. "I promise!" Her mother stopped, chewed on her lower lip but sighed dejectedly.

"Alright. Scoot over," the little girl squeaked in glee and did as her mother complied. "What do you want me to read?"

"Read the book you found me, mommy!" The mother paused, combing back a strand of black hair from her face. She looked at her daughter in confusion.

"Book?"

"Yeah. The one from the attic! Papa said you found it and were gonna give it to me!"

"He said that, huh?" The woman hid an annoyed look from the small child. "Fine, where did he put it?" She rose from the mattress.

"In the kitchen," Lauren dug herself into the oddly matching covers and pounded her feet against it anxiously.

"Alright," her mother smiled, nudged her daughter's nose, and walked quietly out of the room. She could hear the low mumble of the television from the living room. She rolled her eyes. Men and their recorded games. They'd already seen it once, why record it? Readjusting the robe she had gotten from her mother in law, she padded her way into the spacious living room. "You shouldn't give away presents I don't intend, babe," she greeted.

"Huh?" the dark browned man bothered to glance back at his wife. Must she interrupt right as the quarterback was making his move? _THE _move that won the team the game?

"Lauren said I was going to give her a book or something like that?"

"Oh," he replied, gluing his eyes back on the screen, "Yeah, some sort of fairy tale book I found in one of the boxes up there. Figured she'd like it."

"A book? Christ, that stuff up there _must _be old. I haven't read a book like that since, what, five years old?"

"Exactly why I thought Lauren would like it, babe."

"Well, where is it?" she called over her shoulder, digging into the fridge and lightening up the darkened kitchen with its light.

"It's on the counter. It looks old though, so, she may not like it."

"I dunno, Steve. She's keeping up with the mud pies from last week." She heard the booming laugh of her husband's and allowed herself a smile. Always the charmer, that man was. Deciding against the midnight cravings of the chocolate cake, she turned and glared at the book on the counter. She swore it wasn't there when she had looked for it. Okay, more like glanced around for it. Shutting the door with her foot, she leaned onto the edge of the sink and grasped the book. Instantly, a slight shock met her fingers as they touched the weathered cover. "Ouch," she mumbled, rubbing the hurt pads of her fingers. Glaring once again at the offending object, she more sturdily grasped the book and leaned her back against the counter. The book certainly was old. Brown leather like material covered the worn pages, reflective gold lettering, now faded, decorated the leather, once probably having been beautiful. With a frown, she glanced at the too gold painted edges of the pages. In fact, probably _far _older than she was. Maybe her mother had owned it. Shrugging, she opened the cover. Suddenly, booming thunder screeched outside.

"Geez, that was loud!" Steve made his way from the recliner to the large windows north of the driveway. He stared out the shields, and his eyes widened at the rolling dark clouds in the sky. "Swore that sky was clear a second ago." Recovering from the shock, the mother closed the book and made her way out of the kitchen.

"Steve, I'm gonna read Lauren a story 'cause she's begging for one so, I'll see you in bed in a few?" He mumbled a feeble 'yeah' and continued to stare at the sudden climate change. He could literally see his breath reflected on the window. Cautiously, he placed his palm on the window and snatched it quickly back. It was _freezing _outside!

"What the hell?" he mumbled. Swearing, he began to turn off everything in the living room, deciding to head for bed.

* * *

Lauren looked up when her mother came into the room.

"Did you find it?"

"Yup. Now, just one story, Lauren. And that's it," Lauren nodded her head vigorously and smiled cheerfully up at her mother. Smiling in reply, the woman sat aside the girl and pried open the book. "Okay. Well, here's a story I recognize. It's called 'Snow White'."

"Yay! That's my favorite!"

"You heard it before?"

"I saw it on TV at grandpa's!"

"Ooh. Well, let's start, shall we?" Cuddling up to her mother a source of warmth, Lauren peered down into the richly decorated illustrations of the book, showing a beautiful woman who surprisingly looked a lot like her mother, branding a flowing yellow skirt and white blouse with a red cloak.

"Mommy, it's you," she whispered. Pausing before she could begin, the mother humored her daughter and bothered to glance down. Lightning lit up the dark room to reveal a painted image of herself, surrounded by forest grasses and trees, blue birds calling out from above.

"Heh. Well, what do you know," she mumbled, and blinked back to the print. "Okay," she cleared her throat, "Once upon a time…"

* * *

Steve closed the faucet and rubbed his wet hands on the towel on the ring. Sure was cold out tonight. Maybe they should put the dogs in the garage, being it too cold for them out there. He chuckled as he hit the motion censored lighting system for the bathroom. Of course, they had to be _too _stupid not to take shelter in the dog igloos Lauren has asked for them as a 'Christmas present'. Groaning at newly found fatigue, he flopped down onto the covers. He suddenly sat up as his back touched something gooey.

"The hell?" He reached a hand back into the gooey substance. He lifted partial of it with his fingers, still dripping from the source as he did. He sniffed it once and coughed. Reaching over, he turned on the lamp aside his pillow. Nothing happened. He tried it again. Nothing. He searched for the red numbers indicating the hour by the dresser but did not find them. Great, the lights were gone. Stupid storm! Suddenly, something slivered from behind him. Grunting in surprise, he made a move to get up from the mattress. In a flash, he was jerked onto his back, feeling the substance sliver onto his mouth instantly to muffle his surprise scream. Rank odor filtered his nose, churning his stomach and making his eyes water. God! What was going on? He tried calling out to his wife, but the damn thing kept him from making a sound! Slowly it began to extend towards the rest of his face. He struggled against it, more forcefully now that the initial shock was waning. But the more he struggled, the more he seemed to become consumed by the slushy ink like substance. He again tried to call out but the substance began to place pressure onto his ribcage, beginning to construct into a figure vertically on his chest. His eyes widened in sync as _it _grew eyes. They opened to empty socket of eerie yellow light. His vision was beginning to go black, making him struggle more fiercely for air. He thought he saw the thing on his chest grin maliciously at him, eyes glowing with evil glee. But he couldn't be sure anymore as his limbs grew heavy and his energy was slowly ebbing away.

* * *

"…And so the Queen, jealous of Snow White's beauty, sent out a hunter-" thunder interrupted the mother as it literally shook the house. She cursed under her breath.

"Mommy?" she whispered. Gulping down the chilly sense of dread, the mother glanced down at her daughter.

"Lauren-" she stopped short as something from the corner of her eyes shifted in the dark. She did a double take at the corner but figured it had been the over stuffed bear that sat in the 'time out chair', falling out of its seat. "Uhm. Baby? I think it's time we called it a night." She turned back to her daughter to find her suddenly hidden under the covers. "Lauren?" She heard no reply. Thunder boomed, followed by lightning. Grasping the edges of the cover, she pulled them back as a scream erupted from her throat. Gone was the kid, and what remained were heaps of pajamas, that amongst them cradled a small gingerbread cookie, in the form of a little girl. Thunder again boomed. Suddenly, the small windows to the girl's room burst open, allowing gulfs of cold air to rush inside. Another scream of surprise escaped her mouth as she dug for cover, the book falling from her lap to the bed. "Steve?!" she called out. The wind was much more stronger than an average storm's. She shakily rose as her hand feebly searched for her daughter. "Steve!?" she called again, her gaze blurry at the fury of the wind.

Then she felt it. A tremor. It started out so small she thought she had imagined it. Then the following wave hit stronger. And the next, stronger than that. And stronger, and stronger, and stronger, until she had difficulty to stand upright. "STEVE?! LAUREN?!" she called out. No response. By now, the aimlessly violent wind had created a circular current that swirled around her and the bed, inching in closer by the second. She was practically deaf now, because of the wind's roar, and thought herself blind for not being able to see through the small veil of tears in her eyes. Suddenly, as if to lure her out of blindness, an eerie glow of white brought her attention to the bed. And the source of it, made her tilt back, making her loose her balance. The sudden source of light emitted from the worn book, whose leaves were beginning to push the heavy cover off of them. Now, motionless from shock and disbelief, the light got stronger as the cover finally released the leaves, some of them fluttering into the air. "…_Christ_…" she mumbled as the sudden light turned maliciously red, making shadows in the room dance evilly in corners. Then, with a sudden chill running down her spin, did she realize that the shadows were in fact, moving. And not only moving, growling. And hissing. And shaping into small creatures before her very eyes. She tried to scream, but the roar of the wind grew intensely. And in a blink of an eye, _they _rose from the shadowed corners and pounced on her, instantly consuming her in darkness.

* * *

The light grew strong for a moment, silencing the winds and making everything motionless before suddenly disappearing and leaving darkness. A nude figure stood crouched where the book laid not a second ago, now a pile of shredded paper. The figure rose gently and placed her bare feet onto the carpeted floor. Where was she? Glancing around, she saw the demons at work on the body of a woman. Or, what remained of her. A sickening smile suddenly tugged at her lips. She liked this place already. Glancing back, she noticed the small bundle of clothing and the little girl cooking staring at her with gumdrop eyes. She mocked a smile and turned her back at her. Now, she stood on the hall of the place. Nonchalantly, she gazed as the goo made a home for itself as it spread hazardously over everything, much like spider webs in abandoned places. Allowing herself not to get dirty, she stepped on the few clean spots on the carpet and made her way to a large room, pitched in darkness much like the rest of the house.

"Where are you?" she called out. She could only be summoned out of that book by one person. And so far, she was no where in sight. "What's the matter, are you afraid?" she taunted. Silence. "Hmm." She tiptoed a few more steps when suddenly, the room was lit with a sudden _hum _from the outside, illuminating the ball of flame-less light above her on the ceiling. She stood in guard peering all around her. Suddenly, the large square in front of her lit up as well and, on it's flat surface, revealed moving pictures. Widening her eyes in precaution, she eased from her stand and glared at the box. People squawked and shouted at a man standing at the entrance of a building, lights flashing every and then at the man's direction. Slowly, letters appeared at the bottom of the box's surface, reading _Luthor Industries: Questionable Behavior ! Metropolis News Channel 23 Exclusive_. She heard the demons slither their way towards the room she was currently in. And suddenly, emitting a feral growl from her throat, she saw _her!_ Who was she fooling with those fake severed blond locks? Certainly not her. "Snow white…!" she growled out through clenched teeth. Hugging her arms to herself, she studied the box more considerably. A crystal ball of some sort? She touched the surface with precaution and ran a pad of her pale fingers over it. She detected no foul magic from it. Frowning, she again searched for Snow White's face. She caught a glimpse of it before the picture was gone altogether and a plain woman thanked some man before continuing to talk. Whatever this thing was, it had revealed her of Snow White's location. Smiling in satisfaction, she touched in collar bone as she looked down at her nude form. She needed to dress if she was going to go and find her tonight. Turning on her heel, she moved about the house until she ended up in the room where the inkiness has originated this time and had cocooned around a man. Boxes at the cocoon's far right caught her attention. Labeled 'clothes', she made her way to it and began her search for something suitable. She grew frustrated as she did not find a dress or cloak of any kind. The only thing this damnable box held was leggings for a man, ranging from large to rather skinny! She turned, deciding to continue her search elsewhere, when she stepped onto a rectangular object on the floor. Picking it up and peeling away some of the goo, she turned it and viewed the portrait of a man, woman, and small child. Curiously, she studied the woman's wardrobe. Perhaps, this was how the females dressed in what ever time she had awaken in. Glancing back, she dug into the clothes.

* * *

The dogs barked relentlessly at the house. No one came out to silence them or offer to put them into the house in the warmth. Just when the smaller of the two's barking began to wane, the back door opened and out walked a foreign woman. With new vigor, the barked at the stranger, the hackles on the back of their necks standing on end. The woman turned to glare at them, instantly silencing them in mid whimper. "There. Was that so hard?" she taunted and faced the rumbling skies. She lifted an arm in a fashion as if lifting the edge of a cap upward with her right arm. With sudden swiftness, she made a move to wrap herself in the 'invisible cloak', warping into an anamorphous cloud, twisting and shifting to suddenly slider into the night sky, away from view.

* * *

**_A/N: _I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of what hopefully will turn into a story. If not, well, we'll see. This is my first SMALLVILLE fanfiction, so I would ask if you guys will have patience with me. I'm not so familiar with SMALLVILLE as I'd like to. But, we'll see where this takes us. **

**Till hopefully the next chapter, **

** inuyasharbd15fan09**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to thekiller00, peg, and Juneabee, who reviewed this story. Much appreciated. :D **

**Disclaimer: Forgot this for a second. Um...I own nothing...?**

**The Queen Of Fables**

**Summary: **

A sorceress has arrived in Smallville after being spellbound into a book by a legendary beauty. Now, she's out for revenge…and has her eyes set out on Chloe! Can Clark be her Prince Charming and save her from eternal sleep? Or will this fable have a tragic ending?

**Category: ****Romance/Action/Suspense**

**Pairing: ****Chlark**

**Time Line:**** Beginnings of Season 7**

**Chapter Two: Down the Rabbit Hole...**

A strong gust of wind swept her hair all over the place and she rose her hands, in a pitiful attempt to maintain it in its current style. She huffed.

"Chloe?" the gust abruptly stopped in front of her, revealing the towering man of 6'4" – and she _was_ a bit on the short side to begin with – clad in a now typical red t-shirt and worn jeans.

"Clark," she greeted, sweeping a strand behind her ear.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, running a large hand through his dark brown locks.

"Came by to make you take a look at something," she lied. Okay, so she really wanted to see him. But, she had limited visiting privileges from now on, so she took what she could.

"This isn't about Lex's ..."behavior", is it?"

"Ugh. Don't mention him," she faked to gag and followed him into the Kent house. Despite herself, she took in a discreet inhale of the place. She did always feel at ease here. Midst fighting along side Clark as his "sidekick" and encountering creatures she thought would only stay on her Wall of Weird, amongst all that chaos – not counting Lex – she could always find refuge here. "Whatcha cookin', Martha Stewart?" she started, attempting to make a conversation. Kitchen utensils laid on the large island in the middle of the vast Kent Kitchen. She picked up a large metal spoon with a questionable mass of ..._something_ stuck to its reflective sides.

"Um...food?" he offered, rubbing the back of his neck. She playfully rolled her eyes and placed the spoon back on its place. "..you wanted me to take a look at something...?" Boy. He was in a rush. She tried to swallow her second-nature 20 question follow ups and reached into her current bag.

"This," she placed several printed sheets of paper in front of him. "A few days ago, a family was murdered outside Smallville city limits. Police won't let anyone near the place. It's been deemed hazardous."

"Uh huh..." he mumbled, lifting the sheets. "Any reason why you need my specific expertise?" She rolled her eyes.

"I checked my contact near the area and there's no reason – biochemical or otherwise – for that place to be deemed hazardous." She fixed him with a charming smile.

"So you want to check it out?"

"Of course! I wouldn't be me if I didn't, now would I?" He paused, then smiled at her with that smile that always turned her insides into mush. God did he had to be so damn handsome...?

"...Chloe? Hello? Earth to Chloe?"

"What? Oh...ahem. Yea. So let's take the Kent Expressways and zoom on out there!"

--

They arrived sooner than you could digest Clark's cooking. The house seemed like an average home. One floor. Garage attached to the house. Manicure lawn. Off brown paint covering the planks of the house. Those evil looking gnomes that you swore kept staring at you where ever you walked.

Pretty average.

But right now, it was anything but. Police cars guarded that the stereotypical 'do not cross' line was respected. The tape was a box around the house's perimeter. The door was opened and cops entered and exited now and then. The forensic van was parked a few cars behind the detective's car, the back doors open to allow the investigators easy access to their equipment.

"I feel like I stepped into an episode of CSI," Clark heard Chloe whisper besides them. He smiled. They stood in "camouflage" aside a car and a bit behind the crowd of the onlookers, curious about whatever it was that disturbed their neighborhood. A few spare police officers stood with the crowd, keeping them in line.

"When were you planning on investigating what was really going on?"

"In a minute, I'm forming my evil plan," she insisted, grabbing on a look which he found adorable. He paused then mentally shook his head. This was his best friend he was talking about. He shouldn't think like that of her, right?

Right.

He watched her look around. Search for something. Then she stopped all together and smiled a smile that spoke volumes.

Oh no.

"Hey Clark?"

"Yea?"

"Feel like playing dress up?"

--

He scratched at the plastic feeling jump suit.

"Stop fussing," she scolded. She snapped his hand away and handed them their helmets. They had 'kidnapped' two suits – why did they have spares in a open van anyway? – and were now making their way to the house. Clark gave the police officer standing by the tape a glance and what he thought a friendly smile.

The cop seemed unfazed.

"Come on!" Chloe hurried.

"This is a bad idea, Chlo," he whispered as they were finally indoors. The inside was polluted further from the suburbia stereotypical image by the invasion of the body suited cops and investigators taking pictures and dusting items here and there. She glanced back at him and smiled.

"Hey, you two!" the partners in crime stopped. Clark could probably take him. He could probably take the whole room full of people with one hand tied behind his back. But he'd obviously choose not to. That would be bad. Chloe turned and smiled at the police officer.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you at your post?" he inquired, fixing them with what was his attempt at an intimidating stare.

"Um –"

"You're needed in the bedroom, stat." Nodding, Clark grabbed Chloe's shoulder, made them turn, and lead her down the hallway.

Both stopped.

The remains of a black ooze were stuck to the top corners of the hall's walls. Sort of like spiderwebs.

"This is definitely not normal." Chloe sneaked a small pen-sized and formed camera and took a snapshot of the ooze. Bio spill or not, she was going to get to the bottom of this. And drag Clark with her. He sighed. Shouldn't he be used to this?

They continued forward. The ooze stuck here and there and there were pieces of it left on the floor. To their left, they reached a bedroom door, and Clark pushed it open. There was a plastic shield at the door, placed there to keep the 'hazard' inside the bedroom. They let a standing investigator notice their presence and he unzipped the plastic enough so as to allow them to squeeze in.

"What happened?" Clark asked. Chloe took a tentative step forward and peer closer to the black ooze. This quantity of whatever it was seemed to be surrounding something rather large on the floor. Clark's heart skipped a beat when he noticed the unmade small children bed.

He hoped no kids were harmed.

"Not sure yet. Still waiting for lab results," the man besides him offered, "But I'll tell you one thing...I've never seen anything like it." He gave a curt nod and made his way out of the room. Clark and Chloe, along with five other investigators looked around. He knelt by a squirt near the wall. It looked liked the crew had cleaned up most of it. Through a gloved hand, he poked the ooze.

Nothing happened.

Still...he received an eerie feeling about this unknown substance. He picked a napkin from the pocket of the suit and cleaned off the ooze. He pocketed the napkin without alerting suspicion.

He heard Chloe talking.

"What is it?"

"We think it's a body?"

"A...child's"? he heard her dread the answer. And he wasn't blaming her.

"No. Too big," they both shared a sigh of relief, "But it's an adult, female. Could be the mother."

"What could have done something like that?" Chloe inquired. The man looked up and studied her face. Oh oh. After a moment's pause, he continued, "We're not sure. But something chewed on this poor woman before this fungus" is that what they were calling it? "Covered her up."

"Interesting..."

"What did you guys find in the living room?" Chloe gave Clark a glance.

"Inconclusive answers," Clark picked up. The man nodded and pulled back a piece of the dried ooze. The woman – or what was left of her – was frozen in mid scream. Large chunks of flesh were missing from her and some still looked fresh. Using his inhuman enhanced eyesight, he noticed the teeth marks on the flesh. Sharp toothed. Not consistant with the arc of the human teeth. More animal than anything. He looked around himself and carefully lifted his helmet – more of a large box like mask – and inhaled. His super nose was met with the intolerable sting of chlorine and chemicals from the CSIs kits. But he detected no smells of animals.

"Well, we'll continue on our way. I think one of the police officers wanted to talk to us," Chloe rose and signaled him to follow her. He complied and opened the plastic doorway for them both. After zipping it up, he turned to her.

"Chloe?"

"I wanna take a look at the couple's bedroom," she walked around him and headed further down the hall. He huffed. He mildly wondered if she'd ever outgrow her reporter phase. He chuckled. Of course she wouldn't. He followed her steps.

Another plastic doorway lead into the bedroom. Both residents of Smallville stood gaping at the mess. Ooze was everywhere. On the walls, floor, bathroom. And it still looked fresh.

"Hey Clark?"

"Yea?"

"This giving you the weelies?"

"I think so."

"Think this is from outer space?"

"Hard to say," he made room for the other investigators to move into the room. They came in with a kit. Keeping an ear on their conversations – they were bound to find something out with those chemicals – he followed Chloe vigilantly around the room. She gasped and gained his attention. The ooze did the same thing as it had in the kid's bedroom, created a sort of cocoon around its victims. This was seemed larger and older. Probably the first victim.

"The father?" Chloe deduced.

"We figure," replied a novice investigator with red hair. She closed the capsule containing scraps off of the dried ooze and placed it inside her kit.

"Identification?"

"Steve and Sandra Pattinson. Daughter Lauren Pattinson."

"Do you guys know the cause of death?"

"We're going with inhalation of this bad case of overgrown mold," Chloe and Clark shared a look before nodding to the investigator.

"Chloe," he whispered, as she turned to face him, "I think it's time we left before someone notices were not really investigators." She glared up at him and huffed. Too damn cute for her own good.

"Fine. But I need a sample-"

"Already got one." She smiled up at him and patted him on the shoulder – for she very well couldn't tap his head.

"Amazing job, dear sidekick!" He laughed, making her smile. They maneuvered out of the house unnoticed and moved behind the van. They shared a sigh of relief as they disrobed from the plastic saunas and made their way back into the crowd.

"Got any more pictures?" he asked. And instantly regretted it. She fixed him a Chloe look of 'are-you-kidding-me?'

"Clark, you're practically insulting me here."

"Sorry."

--

She looked around herself. How long has she been asleep?! Nothing was similar to her times. People traveled in death trap metal boxes and homes no longer were restricted to huts! And the people, their wardrobe! She hissed.

She was now in what the crystal ball had revealed to be Metropolis. And was instantly overwhelmed by the multitude of people walking around. She was almost tempted to place a curse upon them all but she had to preserve her energy for Snow White and Snow White only. She scoffed. Who was she trying to fool with that head of blond? No one!

Now all she had to do was be patient and she'd eventually find her.

And get her well deserved revenge.

**A/N: Two pages longer. Whoopee. Overdue update. Me knows. Me is sorry. Bonus points to those who review knowing the reason why I chose the last name "Pattinson". 8D**


End file.
